


buried side by side in a frozen garden

by blackfilm



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Frottage, Hate Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Криминальная АУ, где все хорошо. Никакого гриппа, никакой мистики, everybody's going to the party, have a real good time.





	buried side by side in a frozen garden

Полезно для здоровья, шутили они на прощание. Климат, воздух...

А все-таки все это – и чайки, и солнце, до белизны выжигающее средиземноморский пейзаж, блики на воде, цветастые тряпки и загорелые жопы – в совокупности невыносимо горько, и коктейль его, несмотря на цену, отдает все той же желчью, которой иногда блюешь наутро, практически насухо, после ночи, проведенной в сомнительных местах со странными людьми. Он стягивает с кармана очки и прячется за ними, отгораживаясь от мира, который сегодня слишком категорически существует, слишком настойчиво лезет в его глаза и уши.

– Такое клише.

Голос откуда-то из-под широкополой шляпы.

– Водитель спит с женой босса.

– Я с тобой не спал.

– Пока нет.

Ленивый переворот на живот. Тяжелые полушария грудей распластываются под весом ее тела, край купальника сползает, и он видит полоску светлой кожи, когда она кладет руку под голову.

– Но я могу сказать, что спал.

Он долго смотрит на нее.

– Ты чокнутая.

Она ничего не отвечает, только тянет ноги и медленно скребет гальку маленькими розовыми пальчиками. Он берет газету с края пляжного лежака, чтобы не пялиться на ее тело. Мелкие черные буковки, отпечатанные на сероватых страницах, сливаются и разбегаются перед его глазами.

– Ты что, знаешь французский?

Он сдвигает темные очки на кончик носа и награждает ее достаточно уничижительным, как   
он надеется, взглядом. Но взгляд ее не впечатляет.

– Пишут что-то интересное?

– Пишут, что международная криминальная группировка, состоящая из граждан США и Испании, пересекла два дня назад границу Франции. 

– Но это же ужасно, Ллойд. Что, если они появятся тут?

Серьезность ее тона провоцирует его на улыбку. Он чешет угол рта. Он не хочет поддаваться, и вообще – она ему не нравится.

Она молчит, и молчит долго. Чайки кричат, белые росчерки острых крыльев в синем небе. Почему-то он вспоминает, что чайки – падальщики не хуже грифов, и ставит высокий бокал с джин-тоником между нагретых камней. 

– Как ты вообще живешь, Ллойд?

Он ждет.

– Иногда мне интересно... как живут маленькие люди? Такие простые. как те глиняные куколки, с которыми играют дети на улице, видел? – кажущаяся небрежность ее тона не обманывает его. – Такие... ярко раскрашенные поделки.

Он пожимает плечами.

– Я просто многого не жду.

– От себя?

– От жизни.

Последние слова звучат жестко. «Отвяжись, – думает он. – Отстань от меня. Хватит».

– Но тебе же повезло, да? Когда ты встретил его... Разве нет?

Она пытается встать, пошатывается и хватается за его лежак.

– Вы же в тюрьме познакомились? Он никогда не рассказывал, как вы познакомились. Черт, у меня что, солнечный удар?.. Голова как не своя...

Он садится и берет ее за локоть, чтобы поддержать:

– Ты со своими таблетками вообще скоро рехнешься.

Она неприятно, глухо смеется.

– Таблетки, ты бы знал, Ллойд... Единственное, что как-то еще... как-то делает выносимым. Впрочем...

Она близко. Ему кажется, что он чувствует даже запах разогретой солнцем кожи. Прямо перед ним ее голый живот, выставленный напоказ между двумя частями купальника, голубого в белый горошек. Он поднимает голову и встречает ее глаза, темные и немигающие.

– Что, если я хочу? – внезапно говорит она, понизив голос. – Убежать?

– А я-то тут при чем? – он смотрит на нее с ненавистью, отдергивает руку. Она не смущена и продолжает:

– Странно: ты единственный, кому я почему-то могу доверять. В тебе есть что-то, я не знаю... Что-то домашнее. Когда ты не пытаешься быть ублюдком, по крайней мере.

Она хочет коснуться его плеча. Он зло перехватывает ее руку и выворачивает наружу, стиснув предплечье:

– Дорогуша, знаешь ли, я видел за последний год такое, что... ты бы поседела. Поэтому оставь свои сладкие речи для кого-нибудь другого идиота.

Он ожидает крика, может быть, слез от боли, но она только смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением в глазах. Ллойд видит собственную руку, стискивающее ее предплечье, и хватка его совсем рядом с желтеющим пятном – старым синяком, и его обдает волной жгучего стыда, и он тут же отпускает ее, пробормотав "что-то меня занесло".

***

Что, если я хочу убежать, сказала она. Как будто это так просто – раз, и вы другие люди, в другой стране, без прошлого, без связей, которые всегда волочатся позади, как цепи, оставляя в песке длинные, невозможно длинные колеи – и нет им конца и края, потому что кто может найти то место, где произошел первый, неотвратимый поворот в сторону будущего, ставшего его настоящим? Он идет по ним, возвращается назад, мысленно, пытается идти, но попытка всегда заканчивается болью в висках и за глазами, и он сдается в попытках думать, смешивает виски с содовой, опрокидывает в себя, пока солнце опрокидывается за горизонт, и все это происходит словно внутри большого дурацкого калейдоскопа. Еще один день миновал, и ладно.

Он утопает в низком кресле, так и не переодевшись после пляжа, все в тех же линялых желтых шортах, шлепанцах и гавайке, распахнутой на впалой безволосой груди. 

У него только что был телефонный разговор, который ему не понравился. Если бы его попросили объяснить, почему именно тот ему не понравился, он вряд ли нашел бы нужные слова, но чувство грызло его подспудно все время, пока вкрадчивый голос излагал, последовательно, их план действий на ближайшее время. Ллойд только угукал и делал пометки в записной книжке, а на периферии его сознания крутилась одна и та же мысль: знает он или нет?

Как-то раз вечером он слишком много выпил с Уитни, тот сказал что-то про Надин, что она неважно выглядит, и Ллойд парировал «конечно, она же его жена», и только потом до него дошло, что связь была, как любят говорить полицейские детективы, инкриминирующей. Тогда он заткнулся и перевел тему, но сам поразился обнажившейся степени вовлеченности в их отношения. Это никогда не было, так сказать, частью сделки, и он даже не мог понять, в какой момент из предсказуемого надежного человека, способного решать проблемы, он превратился в участника дешевой мелодрамы а-ля труа* с роковой женщиной в главной роли.

Говоря о дьяволе: она появляется из ванной в одном банном полотенце, обернутом вокруг тела. Белое и пушистое, оно кокетливо прикрывает бедра, но заканчивается так высоко, что открывает взору всю восхитительную длину ее голых ног. Вторым полотенцем она пытается просушить волосы.

– Ты не кот?

– Что? – он думает, что ослышался.

– Не купаешься в море, не бежишь в душ. Можно подумать, что у тебя водобоязнь.

Она не идет в свою часть номера, а стоит у углового дивана, словно раздумывая, что делать дальше. 

– Так я угадала?

Мокрое полотенце падает на диван, копна темных волос рассыпается по плечам.

– Я пью, – говорит он, отводя взгляд.

– Да, это сложно не заметить. И давно?

«Где-то с Феникса, – думает он. – Да, примерно с Феникса». И вслух говорит:

– Мы ведь договорились, нет? Ты не трогаешь меня, я не трогаю тебя. Мы хорошо проводим время, мы ждем указаний, и живем как добрые соседи.

– Но хотя бы себя я могу потрогать?

У него вдруг пересыхает в горле.

– А?

– Трогать, Ллойд. Трогать себя. Вот так, – ее правая рука скользит под полотенце, собирая его мягкий край, и движется между ног, перебирая проворными, как у пианистки, пальцами. Белья на ней нет.

– Ты окончательно рехнулась?

– Au contraire*, давно не чувствовала себя лучше.

Он может только наблюдать за гипнотическим танцем ее пальцев. «Это просто сон, – мелькает у него в голове. – Надо бы проснуться».

– Уверен, что не хочешь потрогать меня? – она смотрит на него из-под длинных ресниц, затуманенным взглядом, и на губах ее играет слабая полуулыбка. Знающая полуулыбка.

– Иди сюда, – говорит он хрипло. Она закусывает губу, будто пряча смех, и подходит к нему, намеренно медленно, не сводя с него глаз.

– Дурашка Ллойд, – в ее голосе он слышит отголосок сочувствия, или ему так кажется. Она протягивает руку и касается его щеки, потом кладет пальцы ему на губы. Слабый запах моря, соли, и чего-то как теплый металл, как кровь. Ее запах.

Было бы так просто закрыть глаза, всего на минуту, отдаться течению и позволить реке нести его, – но поддаться ей не значит овладеть ей, это означает скорее обратное, и он видел многих, кто пропал навсегда в темных водах. Он отбрасывает ее руку в сторону:

– Ты вообще думала, что я буду делать, если он прикажет убрать тебя?

Она смотрит на него снисходительно, как на упрямого ребенка, который сам не знает, что для него лучше. В такие моменты он верит, что она действительно была когда-то учительницей младших классов.

– Почему ты не думаешь, что он захочет убрать _тебя_? – Надин снова кладет руку ему на голову, нежно перебирает выгоревшие на солнце волосы. Он перехватывает руку и тянет ее на себя, она со смешком опускается ему на колени. Она так спокойна, и ее темные глаза не меняют выражения, когда она начинает двигаться, тереться о него, сидя верхом.

– Кто ты, Ллойд? Ты много значишь? – он морщится от болезненности фрикций, но бедра сами подаются ей навстречу, и через какое-то время они находят подходящий обоим ритм. Скрип кожаного кресла, шорох одежды, тяжелое дыхание – он будто теряет слух на время, и сам поражен, когда слышит собственный стон. Она закусывает губу, опасно откидывается назад, и он перехватывает ее, придерживает за горячую над пушистым полотенцем спину. Надин улыбается с закрытыми глазами, умиротворенная, как богиня, как будто это не она оседлала чужой член, как будто она не чувствует его твердость, непристойную влажность, пропитавшую тонкую ткань между ними. По ее виду, она могла бы быть сейчас на светском рауте, и Ллойду почему-то невыносимо хочется стереть это выражение с ее лица. Может быть, даже пощечиной. Но он ничего не делает, только наращивает темп, вкладывая злость в каждое короткое движение.

Она приникает к нему, запускает пальцы в волосы, мажет пересохшими губами висок и шепчет сбивчиво, – двигаются они теперь тоже вразнобой, каждый старается быстрее достичь разрядки:

– Мне достаточно просто сказать: принеси мне голову Ллойда Хенрида.

И будто именно этих слов ему не хватало, он судорожно изливается, хватая ртом воздух – и чувствует на себе горячие потеки. Она крепко стискивает ногами его бедра, кончая, а потом обхватывает пальцами его шею и продолжает что-то бессвязно шептать, пока их сердцебиения медленно выравниваются. Когда их глаза наконец встречаются, воцаряется молчание, нарушаемое только слабым гулом кондиционера и бормотанием телевизора в соседней комнате.

Она бросает на него последний лукавый взгляд и встает, как ни в чем не бывало, нашаривая ногой банные тапочки. Мокрое пятно холодит его пах. Что ж, эти шорты ему все равно никогда не нравились. 

– Что ты собираешься делать, Надин? – он тоже поднимается, стараясь не казаться встревоженным.

– А? Не бойся, это будет наш маленький секрет. Никто ничего не узнает, твоя голова в безопасности. Ты не видел фен?

Она оглядывается по сторонам, потом выдвигает нижний ящик комода.

– Я имел в виду, насчет побега.

Он разворачивает ее к себе за плечи. Она выглядит удивленной.

– Ты о чем, Ллойд?

Он вглядывается в это искренне недоумевающее лицо и к горлу подступает горечь, знакомая горечь.

– Ты такая же, – медленно говорит он. – Такая же, как он.

– Вы заставляете людей хотеть... того, что, они думают, им нужно. Но мне ничего не нужно.

Он встряхивает ее за плечи с каждым словом, перехватывающим его горло:

– Мне. От тебя. Ничего. Не нужно.

Она будто бы пытается понять то, что он ей говорит, очень сосредоточенно, потом медленно кивает. Кивает еще раз, уже увереннее, тянется к нему и целует с осторожной, невесомой нежностью, как целуют в утешение, как целуют мертвецов.

***

На побережье лучи заходящего солнца преломляются в опрокинутом и забытом бокале.

Теплый ветер треплет края полосатых пляжных зонтов.

И с каждой набегающей волной выглаживаются борозды в песке у самой воды.

 

\-----------  
*(искаж. франц.) à trois – на троих

*(франц.) напротив


End file.
